


Don't Mess with Aether's Wand

by Nullum_Nocte_10



Series: The life of a Slytherin [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Animal Attack, Bullying, Crossover, Developing Friendships, Electrocution, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Invasion of Privacy, Kidnapping, New Friendships, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Pickpockets, Possessive Behavior, Seizures, Slurs, Snakes, no beta we die like illiterate idiots, slightly possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullum_Nocte_10/pseuds/Nullum_Nocte_10
Summary: Gladion has a problem- people don't seem to want to stop trying to steal his wand, even when the consequences involved with stealing his wand of all things are dire indeed. Will they ever learn from their previous mistakes or keep making the same mistake over and over again?





	Don't Mess with Aether's Wand

It was like any other day for Gladion, having to race through the Slytherins passages to escape his housemates and into the great hall. He stuck to the wall and slunk towards the Gryffindor table where Mitsuki and Selene were already sitting side by side. By now the house of lions learned never to keep Mitsuki away from her friends or they’d pay the ultimate price. Gladion still got a few dirty or untrustworthy looks but nothing he couldn’t ignore. It was the norm for him after all being a snake. 

Glancing at the Slytherin table he had to wonder whatever happened to the supposed house unity that Professor Snape was so adamant about? At least his head of house never punished him for visiting his friends. It was odd, one would assume he’d pull out all the stops in attempts to get him to sit with his house due to his great dislike of Gryffindor… Though that train of thought was better to be mulled over on another day; it always left him thinking in circles of the reasons why Snape would let him get away with all of this.

“Did you run into trouble again Gladion,” Selene whispered leaning forward so as to keep the conversation between the three of them. He only scoffed at the oh so familiar worry the Hufflepuff girl gave him. He was fine thank you very much, he could deal with little brats that thought he was a good target for hex's. 

“Shouldn’t you all be worrying over Elio instead, he hasn’t shown up for breakfast yet,” he sent the empty seat next to Selene a pointed stare where their second Hufflepuff should have been.

Elio was the one the group collectively worried over but tried not to baby. _Tried_ being the word here, sometimes they all were unable to help it. Gladion was usually more times than not the more level head out of the three and would smack some sense into the other two and tell them to give Elio his space. He’s sure if he was coddled he’d lose his mind and they shouldn’t treat Elio differently due to how weak his body was. Yes, they should be aware of it and know when not to push him but babying him would do nothing but hurt his feelings and stunt his growth. 

Elio was strong in his own right and only deserved respect from them all. 

“I think he’s sleeping in,” Selene murmured a thoughtful look crossing her features.

“Did you see him in your common room?” Gladion asked as he picked up a fork scooping up the scrambled eggs and began to eat.

Selene shook her head worried lit to her voice, “no he wasn’t napping on the sofa or reading next to the fireplace like usual….”

Mitsuki frowned but didn’t seem too worried, after all, how many times has one or the other slept in for a bit? Still, she made it a point to say, “You should go wake him up Selene he’s going to miss breakfast at this rate!” 

Selene nodded stuffing a piece of buttered toast in her mouth before running off. It’d be easy for her to get into the boy’s dorms. Unlike the girls, they aren’t charmed to kick a girl out. Which was strange, did the Professors think a girl wouldn’t dare enter the boy’s dorms? It was almost laughable! 

By the time she came back Gladion had eaten his fill and now was just leisurely drinking pumpkin juice from a golden jewel incrested goblet eyes roaming over the hall. The panicked look in her eyes snuffed out whatever peace he momentarily felt and brought him towards alertness.

“He’s not in his dorm! I went in and his bed was a mess- the whole place was a mess as if there was this huge fight!” The next part she leaned in close to furiously whisper, “ _And all his creatures were running about mucking up the whole dorm room in distress- especially Tubbs they must have escaped from his trunk!_ ”

Mitsuki and Gladion both winched at the mentions of Tubbs the Chupacabra. How no one has caught the beast nor seen it due to its overprotective ways he’s unsure. It wouldn’t be surprising if Tubbs had managed to leave a few nasty parting bites to whoever dragged Elio out of his dorm. The very idea that Tubbs was out of the trunk was alarming but more so was the very fact that the trunk had been open in the first place, signaling that someone purposely did so. Elio would never leave his trunk open for his creatures to get out, it was against the rules to have most of those creatures on school grounds anyway.

Slowly Gladion stood from his seat, his breakfast dishes disappearing as soon as he made a move to leave. His eyes quickly roamed over the tables looking for any signs that they were the cause of his friend’s disappearance. Of course there was a snicker and of course, it had to come from the Gryffindor table- the very table he was sitting at. He stared with cool calculating eyes at the suspected perpetrator. With that one look, he knew. It was easy to read the guilt in the boy’s eyes, not because the other felt sorry- no, it was pure malice that rolled off the boys form. 

He had his fair share of knowing when harm was meant for him and this boys very being was drenched in it.

It must have been a joint effort between the Slytherins and Gryffindor’s. He wasn’t 100% positive and the very thought of those two forces working together would almost make one think it was a hoax. But- but… if they had the same goal, the same enemy who wouldn’t work together to conquer it? The Gryffindor's wanted him to stop seeing Mitsuki and the Slytherins just wanted to make him miserable and "show him his place" as so many have told him before- it was his price for giving a "mudblood" the time of day and treating them with respect. 

Turning from the student body he strode towards the large oak doors head held high with no falts in his stride; Selene and Mitsuki hot on his heels. Once out in the front hall, he told the two it was best to split up to cover more ground. He had faith in his friend’s skills and knew they would be fine if they met with trouble. If they did end up in trouble well they'd give them hell- he did teach them all how to fire off a good curse or too in study hall.

 

"Hey, half-breed are you going to let your pets do all the fighting for you or are you a real wizard?"

"Of course he's not a real wizard! He's a half-breed and will always be one. His veins are filled with disgusting mud- hey I wonder if we cut him up if he'll bleed brown? "

"Tanaka should just take a dive off the roof- there are enough duffers around he won't even be missed."

A flash of anger washed over him at the scene, Elio panting harshly wand raised with a furious snake hissing at the three much larger students who were trying to back him into a corner all the while taunting him on his blood status. 

Elio whispered something unheard to the rest- made apparent by one of the boys advancing towards him wand hand raised in a threat. Light exploded out of the tip of Elio's wand hitting the boy straight in the chest making the most painful boils that Gladion had ever seen pop up. The very sight seemed to shock the other two mouths agape at just how powerful the spell was. Gladion's anger soon faded taking note of the state of the other two. The only girl in the group appeared to favor one leg over the other, streaks of blood smeared downward, the wound where Tubbs bit her standing stark against her pale skin. The other boy appeared to have burn marks on his clothes obviously done by the Firedrake Pumpkin along with a sickening green complexion. There might be some things Gladion would lie about to himself but one of the things he didn’t was how _**vindictive**_ he could be. Seeing how they were in far worst shape then Elio himself was in made a federal smile curl upon his lips. Still, that did not forgive the fact that they told his friend to kill himself. 

Nothing would ever forgive something like that- no these three were going onto his blacklist. 

Gladion clapped, making the three whirls around, poison green eyes gleaming in amusement at how surprised they looked at his appearance. “Good job Elio I taught you how to throw curses well!” He wasn't sure what other curses Elio threw but he must have thrown some for them to look this haggard or this was just the work of all of Elio's creatures. If so Gladion was going to have to give them all a special treat as a thank you. 

Elio frowned brows furrowing in obvious confusion at the statement, his eyes watery, still reeling from the insults from before, “B-But… you d-didn’t teach me a-any of this! I-I learned t-this on my own!” 

The smile on his lips only widened as the three sent wide-eyed looks towards the unsuspecting Hufflepuff boy. This was always Gladion’s favorite part of dealing with things like these. Showing these fools just how amazing the boy in front of them really was, if it didn’t seem to sink in whilst they fought. Sure Elio was a glass cannon by nature but boy did he know how to put fire in his spells. 

“That you did Elio, and your more amazing for it.” As he spoke Gladion took a step forward glancing at the three obviously disinterested in them. Still, he rolled his wand within his hand in a silent threat, making them stiffen. He'd have to be extra careful with Elio today, the boy tried to hide it but he knew how much those stinking words affected him; it only fed into his anxiety and depression. 

“Now why don’t you stop playing with your… _**acquaintances**_ ,” he spat the word acquaintances out heavily dripped in venom sending a look at the three to make it known that it was aimed at them. “and let us be off. You know how Mitsuki gets and she’s dying to talk about the new quidditch game coming up. It's Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff and you know she loves goating them.”

By now Gladion had made it past the three goons and had wrapped a protective arm around Elio moving him away. The snake, (which was new he'd have to ask Elio what its name was) that had been wrapped around Elio’s arm swiftly moved towards Gladion. Not to bite him but to slither onto his shoulder and be closer to the threat raising it's head high letting out a warning hiss. Even with the protective snake on his shoulder, Gladion never once let his guard down waiting for them to throw hex’s his way as he maneuvered Elio to the side trying to walk around them. 

What Gladion wasn’t expecting was for one of these idiots to think of tackling him like a muggle. Granted it caught him off guard and he’d have to work on his reflexes later- but still! 

He was brought down with a single swoop much to his chagrin, (he was more upset by the fact that Elio was brought down along with him) the harsh pounce making him drop his wand. The snake had lept off of him and sunk its fangs into the boy that tackled them making him cry out in pain. Gladion watched his wand roll away from him, his hand raised as if he could wandlessly call it back to him. He steadied himself stuffing his panic down with poorly practiced occlumency, his mind whirling as he tried to think of a way to get them out of this before the bullies could do who knows Merlin what to his wand. 

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he watched the girl limp towards his wand leaving a slight trail of blood in her wake. Her fingers were inches away from his wand, an ugly triumphant smirk upon her face- the very sight making his very soul recoil at the scene. What none of them were expecting was for a bolt of lightning to come down upon the girl's head striking her down with a god-like furry. Struck dumb by the occurrence, everyone froze left reeling at the electricity in the air. It crackled leaving a tingling sensation under his skin and on his tongue. Coming back to his sense first, Gladion was able to forcefully push the boy who had tackled him off of himself and Elio. He pounced on his wand ignoring the wriggling body next to it that appeared to be having a seizure. He wasn’t sure if he could look at her without grimacing in disgust- whatever happened he saw it as the perfect way out for the both of them. Elio looked beyond startled- in a state between shock and maybe horror, his reaction to the scene made the snake perk up moving towards Elio to wrap around his wrist once more and send out- comforting hisses? Gladion wasn’t sure. With one look into Elio's deep Golden eyes, he cursed himself knowing the other wanted to help her. How he could after his creatures were set free, practically dragged from his bed and into a dark corridor to be beaten black and blue Gladion would never know.

With an irritated snarl, Gladion flicked his wand to the side pointing it at the girl. He rolled his eyes as the two boys jumped away from their companion at the sight of his wand. “Wingardium Leviosa,” he hissed aggravated with the show of cowardice from the two, it almost made him snap but he let it go.

The girl began to float in the air still wiggling as it were, still having a seizing fit. Satisfied Gladion stalked off down the dark corridors leaving the two goons behind to get the girl to the infirmary. Elio followed behind at a subdued pace, tired from his fight. 

The rest of his day after that was relatively normal and he wasn’t connected to the girl due to some fast thinking. It had all worked out wonderfully in the end though they didn’t get back to the great hall in time to finish breakfast. 

Pity. He was hoping to get more eggs, threatening people into a vow of silence could do that to a person.

 

It was only a few weeks after he took notice that the gossip mills were running full force. What the subject of it was Gladion didn’t know, and not knowing irritated him. How he still hadn’t found out was a mystery to him… They were usually glad to let their loose lips run without caring who would hear. Some would call him paranoid but he was positive it was about him. Why else would they keep their mouths shut around him?

“Selene, what’s with all the rabble?” He gestured towards the Ravenclaw table; the three girl and singular boy pouring over books while taking sneaking glances at him, looking at him as if he was some grand experiment that they wanted to know how it ticked. A similar sight was met at the Gryffindor table minus the books, the lions were just gathered around each other and whispering furiously. The table that the four sat at today, being the Hufflepuff table, was oddly quiet. It wasn’t fully silent but a hush had fallen over the students. His house table was the only one that was purely silent, only knowing glances passing between the other Slytherins, which was never a good sign for anyone involved.

He only got a deep sigh in return for his question, Selene seemingly as irritated as he felt, “I’m not sure. I keep asking around my house but it’s as if everyone took an unbreakable oath! I know it has something to do with you but I have no clue what it could be about.” 

Neither did he, though he had a sneaking suspicion. He was positive no one else was around when he dropped that girl off at the infirmary but he couldn’t be sure. People were curious by nature, maybe someone saw it and was spreading rumors that he beat up a girl. Oh, dear Merlin if his mother found out she’d have his head! This whole debacle was giving him a headache- even the headmaster was staring at him! In... what was it? Suspicion?? Amusement?? _**Those twinkling eyes won’t fool him!**_ Staring daggers at the headmaster was a foolish endeavor but something he still did, beyond frustrated with not knowing what gossip he was part of. The headmaster only seemed to grow more amused at his attempts of being menacing, eyes twinkling brighter- if that was even possible. The action startled Gladion along with…. something else- a feeling he couldn’t name that itched in the back of his head. Quickly breaking eye contact with Dumbledore his eyes landed onto Professor Snape’s who was staring as well- which that in itself wasn’t odd, he would always stare when he sat next to Mitsuki. No, he started at him a bit longer than normal with pride?? In his cold eyes?? This was all too much in one day, this whole situation was ludicrous! 

Standing up abruptly he gathered his things making his escape into the hall, leaving his three friends behind. They'd understand, just like they had with the boggart, he just needed some time for himself. Where he was going to find that time he had no clue- all he knew is he had to get out of that castle before he ripped his hair out. It was undignified to run away. Which he didn’t, he was fast walking there was a great difference. He only ran once no one was in sight his feet taking him all the way to the greenhouse. It was still early in the morning, no one would be there yet class wouldn’t start until nine.

At least that’s what he had hoped. 

He busted down the door panting harshly from running only to startle a Gryffindor boy- he recognized the person almost imminently, how could he ever forget the only other pureblood who loathed galas as much as he did? 

Neville Longbottom, a shy boy but Gladion knew abuse when he saw it. It was like a mirror to himself of what he could’ve been, what Neville could’ve been. He didn’t scorn the young boy for his anxieties and fears for they were one and the same.

Gladion was just better at hiding his own. 

Taking a deep breath he squashed down any and all negative emotions into himself implying the occlumency techniques he's learned. He had been learning occlumency, partly due to his mother influence and partly to help keep his emotions in check. It helped to be able to stuff every feeling he ever felt into a box and be able to ignore it. 

“H-Heir Aether,” Neville mumbled inching closer looking more unsure of himself with every step preparing to bow to him to show respect. It was apparent that he was trying to stick to his upbringing, believing Gladion would have nothing less than appropriate manners amongst other purebloods. A soft un-audible sigh left his lips at the actions motioning Neville not bow not wanting anything to do with pureblood customs at the moment. He wouldn't blame him from assuming, he'd been a mess first year trying to be perfect and uphold the Aether name afraid if he didn’t his mother would descend onto him like a banshee and destroy what little happiness he built with Selene.

“No need for formalities Neville, we may have never previously spoken but I am aware of who you are.” He kept his face neutral and his tone friendly as he took in the other boys slumped posture and fidgeting hands. He couldn’t help but notice how short the others nails were, most likely bitten off in nerves. 

Neville flushed, surprise flashing in his eyes, his lips parting as he asked, “you remember me?” He even managed to stop shaking as if Gladion's words rocked his world leaving him standing stark still. 

“I do. I always saw you as a kindred spirit, I never liked showing up to those Gala’s either.” The corner of his lip twitched into a smile extending his hand, “let’s meet properly it only seems fair. Gladion Aether, just Gladion on school grounds.” and with friends, he silently added on already wanting to add the boy to his group.

“ O-oh, yeah. I’m uh, I’m Neville. Longbottom.” Neville shook his hand lightly, his palm sweaty. Gladion didn’t even flinch as the moist hand wrapped around his own forgoing the thought of wiping his palm on his school robes. That would look rude after all he didn't want Neville to feel more self-conscious then he was already feeling. 

“It’s nice to finally be able to speak with you on my own terms, Neville.” That it was, no mother breathing down his back and hissing at him to stay away from the blood traitor families, (not that there we many invited to the parties he was forced to attend.) He always wished to be able to speak with Neville knowing somewhere deep in his gut the both of them had many things in common. Gladion’s words only seemed to strike the boy dumb, causing him to freeze up and to practically drop Gladion’s hand as if it just burned him, quickly back peddling until they had a semi-large area of space between them. He took no offense, with how he acted, the blatant rumors he heard about Augusta Longbottom painted an unhappy childhood for the boy in front of him riddled with self-worth issues, beliving he was never good enough to be remembered by anyone. 

“R-Really, why me? I-I don’t get it- you could talk with anyone you wanted so why did you even think about talking to me back then?” Neville’s face was nearly the same color as the red on his tie, his hair a ruffled mess due to the humidity in the greenhouse and looked like he’d properly faint at any moment.

With what Gladion was about to say then the boy just might faint- but, oh well. He’d cross that bridge when he got there. “Because, we’re both similar, it would’ve been lovely to talk to someone who had the same mindset as me.”

He watched the other boy’s brow furrow in confusion before his brown eyes sparkled in realization. “O-Oh! You mean about muggle-borns?”

Gladion blinked in an almost owlish manner. That wasn’t what he was thinking of but he supposed that was something they had in common as well. “Yes, that too, but I was mostly referring to the parties and being forced to parade around like trained monkeys for the adult’s amusement.”

That managed to startle a laugh out of Neville making the Gryffindor relax ever so slightly. “T-That’s new, I’ve never heard a-anyone else call it that!”

A real smile managed to make it’s way onto Gladion’s face watching the other unstiffen before his eyes and show a part of who he truly was.“Unpleasant memories aside of being treated as entertainment, what brings you here so early?”

Neville appeared to want to sling the question right back at him but reframed from doing so. Good, Gladion didn’t feel like opening the can of worms which was his current school life; it'd only explode right back into his face. 

“Oh, um,” he twiddled with his fingers glancing away from him as he mumbled, I’ve always liked working with plants. My uncle Algie has a greenhouse he lets me tend to so….” He trailed off making it obvious the reason he was here was because he enjoyed working with plants.

Gladion hummed in acknowledgment, “I’ve heard you're proficient with plants and that you make straight O’s in Herbology. It’s a subject I find lacking in due to my mother never wanting my hands to get dirty, saying it was beneath my station.”

‘ _And just as one thought the flush was gone from the boys face it appears again with a vengeance_ ,’ a voice in the back of his head chuckles fondly at Neville's flustered state.

“I-I’ve had a lot of practice I’m sure i-if you practice that you’ll soon get O’s too!” Neville was quick to put his achievements down as nothing special, slightly irritating Gladion. 

He waved the boys words off, “you’re not giving yourself enough credit. Not just anyone can go and memorize everything about plants, be able to recognize it in person and remember the many ways you can care for it." 

Neville stayed silent seemingly not knowing what to say or even if he could say it to Gladion's face. And so they were at a stalemate stuck in awkward silence until one of them can think of something. Coughing to clear his throat Gladion was the one to take the leap knowing Neville wouldn't and not wanting their conversation die here. “I’ve wanted to get a tutor for Herbology but I don’t want word getting back to my mother. Do you know anyone who’s good at keeping secrets?

More silence…..

Then a soft, “I could…..”

He raised an eyebrow at what he would assume was Neville’s bold attempt as tribute. He was impressed, he was sure Neville would give a list of other people besides himself as a tutor at first forcing him to say he wanted Neville as a tutor.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind that- it’d be a bonus for you being able to do something you love. It’d feel less like teaching and more like having fun, right?”

Neville smiled and nodded, nerves seeming to fully vanish for now which was a great relief for Gladion. “ Yeah, I’ve always enjoyed being able to be in the greenhouse. When I first got my letter this was the only class I had been really looking forward too.” With the way, he smiled it appeared the Herbology class didn't disappoint.

Gladion nodded shrugging his bag off of his shoulder and onto the floor while he spoke, "it shows. I'm guessing that you come to the greenhouse early and often?" 

Neville giggled softly glancing to the side unable to look Gladion straight in the eyes, "y-yeah. It's that obvious, huh?" 

It was. If anyone took any effort in learning about Neville it'd be easy to learn of his frequent haunts. He's glad that he was in such a state of turmoil before to not realize that Neville was in the greenhouse. If he was in any state of mind to think then he'd have avoided the greenhouse and ran off into the forbid forest or some other area to be alone. Talking with the Gryffindor managed to get his mind off of everything, though the occlumency did help as well.

“It's not a bad thing, I can join you during those times for our tutoring. Speaking of tutoring would you mind if we start our tutoring early?”

Neville shuffled closer not quite in his personal bubble but not as far away as he had been before. “S-Sure, even though class will start in a few minutes, I don’t mind.” 

As if his words were the magic spell he started buzzing around the greenhouse like a hummingbird bring out the tools they’d need. “I-If you don’t mind we could… I mean I could-” Neville’s voice soon turned to soft mutterings as he finished grabbing everything needed and plopped them onto a work table. While he gathered the tools Gladion pushed his bag under the work table to keep it from being out in the open.

Before the boy could work himself up even more Gladion placated him, “You want to partner up?” He had to mentally check his schedule out first before he said yes since he was unsure if he had Herbology today. Thankfully he did, he couldn't imagine what he would've said if he _didn't_ have herbology today. 

Neville scratched the back of his neck, looking sheepishly at Gladion, “y-yeah. I-If you want- I don’t want to take you away from your friends or anything!”

Gladion snorted as if his current partner was a friend it was more like forced to work together due to Slytherin bias. No one wanted to work with the, "evil dark children" so they had to work together even if both boys rather work with anyone else.

“I don’t have any friends in this class, it’d be a nice change of pace to have someone adamant about the subject we’re being taught then to hear my seatmates bitter grumbling.”

Neville’s shoulders dropped in relief, tenseness that appeared in preperation for rejection leaving him once more, he even appeared to be excited. Not that Gladion wasn’t excited, no he was happy with the change anything would be better than his current partner and he’s sure he wouldn’t be missed. Though now that he wasn't feeling as overwhelmed by his emotions anymore he slowly let down his occlumency shields, letting emotion slowly trickle back into him. His face twisted into worry knowing what would happen if Neville associated himself with him. “ I’m from Slytherin- surely you know what they've said about me and I…. I don’t want to cause you any problems with your housemates.”

To Gladion’s surprise, Neville’s chin tilted up, an almost challenging look flashing in his eyes as if to say 'show me your worst'. The bright embers of determination flared within him, throwing Gladion through a loop. “That shouldn’t matter- and it doesn’t matter to me. You’re already friends with one of my housemates and she likes you enough- and I think you’re really nice. You’re actually talking to me, and that’s more than I can say for most of the other people in my house.”

Now it was Gladions turn to be struck dumb by the boy’s words- he only just talked with him today and already he was willing to throw whatever possible friendship he could have into the fire for him? Him a supposed slimy snake destined for the dark arts and to have raging bloodlust against all muggle kind? And surely those rumors going around didn't help him either in that department, it should've worsened anyone's opinion about himself.

Right then and there a soft possessive voice in the back of his head cooed that Neville was undoudtibly going to be _**his friend**_. Just one of the many he managed to _**find**_ and _**keep**_ during his stay here.

Nothing was going to stop him from making that happen. Well besides himself. 

“You shouldn’t be throwing away the possible friends you could make all out because of me,” he murmured glancing away from the boy as his heart ached at the thought of Neville facing cruel bullying like he had too- like his friends had too. He didn’t want to bring that down upon the other boys head all because of him.

Why couldn’t he just let himself be happy?

The words seemed to roll off Neville’s back not affecting him in the least- the burning behind his eyes seemed to be even brighter now face set firmly. “If anyone has a problem with me hanging out with you because you’re in Slytherin, I don’t think I’d want to be friends with them anyways!” 

He was too trusting, seriously how can he be this kind? Is it because he was the only one relatively friendly and admirable towards him? That’s a dangerous trait to have- he’s going to have to teach him that people would use him for their own gain if he acted that way.... Knowing already that anything he could say to ward Neville away wouldn't work, (it was a hard lesson learned by Mitsuki's own hands that Gryffindors are about as unmovable as a mountain when they wanted something) he decided to make a tentative offer instead. “Well if you have free time my friends are having a study session, you can always join us. Some of them are younger years like my sister but the age gap isn’t that obvious.” 

Neville’s nodded sending Gladion a shy smile which he returned as well pleased to have the other agree to come. If he kept going on a roll like and collecting friends that excel in their own specialty then they'd all be able to tutor each other. They'd all be able to get top honors and keep the competition down, now that'd make miss Granger rightly mad. The very thought sends a smirk upon his lips, chuckling at the image in his head of an angry Hermione Granger steaming out of the ears.

After that, both of them managed to start the tutoring session which was unsurprisingly cut short when Professor Sprout came in followed by other students. And like he promised Gladion stayed rooted to the spot next to Neville even if his old partner sneered at him for the obvious snub. If Gladion wasn’t on the bottom rung of the Slytherin hierarchy then he surely was now. If his last name wasn't Aether he was sure the treatment he'd received would be worlds worst then the bullying he had to deal with now.

The class went on as suspected until mid-lesson….

Gladion’s hair stood on end at the feeling of something to close to him, and it surely wasn’t Neville. It all seemed to have happened in slow motion- he turned his head making eye contact with his old seatmate who’s hand was in his pocket- the pocket where he kept his wand at. With a deft inducing crack, lightning struck the boy making everyone in the greenhouse scream out in panic including Neville. The boy, just like that girl a week ago was left convulsing on the floor, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he seized on the floor. Gladion was left dazed having been so close to the strike and blinded by it- electricity for a split second felt like it was coursing through his veins leaving him on a high unlike any other. A hand wrapped around his own grounding him from his crash of sudden energy. His first instincts had been to throw the person off but the part of his brain that was still conscious said it was Neville as the boy was the only one close enough to grab his hand. There was a loud ringing in his ears that refused to go away- most likely due to the close proximity of the strike. The next thing he knew Neville was leading him out of the greenhouse, throwing him worried glances every step. His hand stayed firmly wrapped around his own another settled on his shoulder throwing his arm around Neville's shoulder so as to keep him walking straight and not bubbling around like a drunk.

By now the commotion had gathered a large crowd causing whispers to erupt gossip and theories being born right then and there. 

_“It’s that Aether kid again! He must have done something.”_

_“I wonder who made him angry this time?”_

_“You guys can’t be serious Aether can’t know wandless magic- he’s too weak for that!”_

Although Gladion was unable to hear any of the whispers- or if he did he was unable to process them Neville did and it only upset him. He may not have known Gladion for all that long but in the time that he did, he felt the other boy wasn’t as bad as everyone made him out to be. 

The whole fiasco ended with Gladion being grilled, (unsuccessfully) then released once no one was able to prove he did it. Neville helped de-escalate the situation by vouching for him and saying Gladion didn’t speak an incantation. It was only due to Neville's good grace that had gotten him out of there as fast as he had been. If that didn't prove loyalty then Gladion would eat his own shorts. Neville was definitely becoming one of his if it was the last thing he did.

After that, it seemed to have turned into a sport on who would be able to get Aethers wand without getting struck down. There was a large betting pool going on, several people having been included within it, students arguing with each other on who surely would be able to hold his wand. This only made random lightning strikes another part of daily life for Gladion and Hogwarts itself. At first, he was slightly worried for the people who got hurt but as time passed he grew callused to the happenstance. Which brings him to just another Monday morning- normal by his standards. He was sitting peacefully next to Mitsuki while Elio took the seat by his left leaving a pouting Selene forced to sit next to him. Surprisingly enough Neville had joined their little group which slightly changed their dynamics. The more Neville interacted with his the more it made Gladion smile happy to know Neville was fitting in nicely. He wasn’t fully paying attention to what Mitsuki was talking about- quidditch most likely and with how Neville was responding only made the chances higher. Gladion didn’t care too much for the sport not being one interested into such things which seemed to be blasphemous to every magical being known.

A piece of the Pumpkin pastry was halfway towards his mouth while he mulled over these things, when an ear-shattering bang rocked the great hall, this one shaking the whole foundation. Now that was slightly new, he supposed this time the person was having truly dark thoughts towards him.

“Just another Monday morning at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry,” he muttered sardonically to himself shaking his head as he spared glances at his friends. A few had been with him during the times where his wand was almost "stolen" though none seemed to have gotten use to the lightning like he did. They all shared same faces of horror/shock/surprise and worry. None of the people that stole his wand deserved even pity from his friends, nor second looks. Ah, still it was in all their natures to worry over others- he really got lucky to have people like them as his. 

With a weary sigh, he dutifully ignored the ear-bleeding screams coming from the mass of students, stuffing his face with the pastry. He was over all this it by now. Maybe he’d feel sorry for them if they weren’t constantly trying to steal his wand of all things. You'd think any competent witch or wizard would learn for their mistake and let it be. Personally, it felt like a punishment well deserved, which was why he let his wand rest in his robe pocket in easy reach for the attempting pickpockets. 

Hey, he never claimed to be a good person, he's more... _morally ambiguous_ than anything. 

Dumbledore appeared exasperated, growing a few years older with each lightning strike reported. Gladion didn’t blame him, he wouldn’t be surprised if Madam Pomfrey threatened to hex the headmaster's balls off if he didn’t stop students from being sent to the infirmary. It was truly the hopping place to be at the moment with all the other _casualties _to his wand. The other Professors were all in states of horror and shock the only one not being Snape which didn’t surprise him either. Snape definitely was on the same wavelength as himself taking notice how he didn't even try to protect his wand anymore and letting this continue.__

__Gladion wasn't sure if he should be wary of that or not._ _

__“AETHER!”_ _

__He sighed deeply throwing his head back too look up at the sky enchantment on the ceiling silently asking for anything up there to give him strength. The shrill yell rang in his ears seemingly playing on repeat, yes looks like it’s time to face the music._ _

__“Yes, yes coming,” He grumbled under his breath at the repeated loud stern shriek from one of the stand in Professors who he didn't care enough to learn their name. He took one last bite of his breakfast then slowly stood up, the body of whoever thought it was a smart idea to steal his wand this week surrounded by people, being lifted up by levitation charm and floated away towards the infirmary._ _

__He wonders how many that would be now? He lost count after ten._ _

__Judging eyes followed him as he strode up towards the Professor’s table, his eyes never leaving the Professor who called upon him. If his gaze wavered he knew he’d get sick to his stomach from the crowd and he wasn’t going to show any signs of weakness in front of enemies. They'd only use it to knock him down and he didn't need that, he had to be fortified and ready to protect his friends not crumbling to the grounds due to anxiety._ _

__He was preparing himself to be chewed out until something unexpected happened. Dumbledore raised his hand to shush the Professor who looked ready to rip his head off and asked one simple question._ _

__“What wood is your wand made from my boy?”_ _

__Gladion grimaced- he’s not the headmaster’s boy, he’s no one’s boy! That was Potters roll!_ _

__“Laurel.” He was short and to the point, not knowing what wood his wand was made up of having to do with the random lightning strikes. He’s just assumed he had a deep bond with it and it reflected itself by not letting it be able to be stolen. Handy if he must say so himself, now he didn't have to worry about it being taken as long as he kept a strong bond with it. And there was no shortage of bonding moments while at his mother's mansion during the summer. Her training would allow no rest and of course being from a pureblooded family she knew how to take the tracker off his wand and emitting a fake signal for the ministry of magic allowing him to use spells at her command._ _

__Surprisingly Dumbledore began to laugh, shaking his head in a manner that suggested he suspected this. The action only threw Gladion off-kilter, a frown marred his face showing just how amused he was with the Headmasters laughing._ _

__“Mr. Aether, a Laurel wand is known for once accepting a hardworking wand holder and creating a deep relationship with them for setting off lightning strikes if another witch or wizard attempts to steal it.”_ _

__Gladion was floored, for one thing, he never thought of himself as a hard worker- it was just what was expected of him. The work he did on a daily bases was normal and if that impressed his wand to this extent well… Bringing out his wand he stared down at it as if it could unlock the secrets of the world. All he could let out from this sudden realization was a soft, “oh.” Gladion didn’t even send the old wizard a bitter frown from the pat to his head where he'd normally slap the hand away._ _

__With another soft chuckle, Dumbledore went towards the podium- when his hand raised the whole eating hall went silent. He started to address the whole school, being blunt and to the point with his flowy speech; telling the student body not to steal others wands as they’d be in for a nasty shock. And if anyone was brought to the infirmary under electrical shock they’d have 50 points taken from their house._ _

__

__Thankfully that was the end of the huge race towards stealing his wand, leaving him once again at peace._ _

__Or what little peace a Slytherin could have._ _


End file.
